Archie Kao
' Archie David Kao' (Chinese: 高聖遠; Wade–Giles: Kao Sheng-yüan,[1][2] born December 14, 1969) is an American actor. He is best known for his role as Archie Johnson in the hit television series CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, as well as the role of Kai Chen, the Blue Ranger, in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Kao has also appeared as Sebastian in Wayne Wang's Snow Flower and the Secret Fan, and starred as the main romantic lead, Jefferson, in Quentin Lee's The People I've Slept With.[3] Kao also played Edwin Luke, the brother of Keye Luke in Timothy Tau's short film bio-pic on Keye Luke, which premiered at the 2012 Los Angeles Asian Pacific Film Festival and which was Closing Night Film of the inaugural 2013 Seattle Asian American Film Festival.[4] Kao has recently signed on to a thriller film from China entitled "The Deathday Party" opposite Anita Yuen, which is also being shot in the ancient Chinese Alu Caves of Yunan. Life and career Kao was born in Washington D.C, and grew up in Alexandria, Virginia. Kao attended George Mason University, where he joined the Sigma Chi Fraternity and graduated with a degree in Speech Communication. While at GMU, Kao was elected Student Government President (as well as Vice President the year prior) and elected Homecoming King. He initially planned to attend law school and work in politics before becoming an actor.[6] Kao speaks and understands Mandarin Chinese because he grew up in a bilingual household with two younger sisters. He also studied French for six years.[7] Kao shares his birthday with fellow Power Rangers actress Thuy Trang (1973–2001), who played the original Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan, in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from 1993 to 1994. He was named one of People Magazine's "Hottest Bachelors" in 2006. Kao currently resides in Los Angeles. 'Filmography ' *2012: Keye Luke *2011: Snow Flower and the Secret Fan *2008: The People I've Slept With *2007: The Hills Have Eyes 2 *2006: Nomad: The Warrior *2006: Need for Speed: Carbon (VG) *2006: Fast Money *2005: NARC (VG) *2002: When In Rome (V) *2002: My Daughter's Tears *2002: Local Boys *2002: Purpose *2001: The One *2001: Thank Heaven *2000: Power Rangers in 3D: Triple Force (V) *1999: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender (V) *1998: Milk and Honey *1997: The Player 'TV work ' *2008: Desperate Housewives (guest appearance) – Steve *2006: Heroes (guest appearance) – Doctor *2004: Century City (guest appearance) – Bartender *2004: ER (recurring role) – Yuri *2004: Huff (guest appearance) – Kane *2002: Power Rangers Wild Force (voice) – General Venjix *2001: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001–present) – Archie Johnson (Also appeared in 1 episode as M.Blaze.) *2000: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (voice) – Liztwin *2000: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (guest appearance) – Kai Chen - Blue Galaxy Ranger *1999: Once and Again (recurring role) – Steve *1999: Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (series regular) – Kai Chen - Blue Galaxy Ranger *1996: Maybe This Time (guest appearance) – Takeshi *1996: L.A. Firefighters (guest appearance) – Peter 'External links ' *Archie Kao at the Internet Movie Database *Archie Kao Online *People Magazine *Archie Kao: Jack of All Trades Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Actors